Repaying Debts
by Shadowfang88
Summary: America is left hurt after a hurricane strike, so Japan has to come over and nurse him back to health the same way America took care of him when he got hurt after an major earthquake. (Just a random drabble about the friendship between America and Japan)


**This is something my friend made me write, so a quick shout-out to bvbforever347! And I hope that everyone else reading this enjoys it too. To me, America and Japan will always be those awkward best friends that have nothing in common, yet still manage to get along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Japan silently slipped off his shoes and removed his coat as he stepped into the warmth of his small house. Stretching his arms over his head while releasing a long yawn, he stumbled over to his sparsely furnished living room. The bright glow of the television almost reached to the end of the room, and Japan just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust.

Of course they left the TV on. Every time Japan's boss sent him over to America's house, his brothers, _especially _South Korea, felt the need to break in and use up everything in his house like they were in their own homes. Why he put up with his siblings, Japan had no idea.

Japan absent mindedly stepped over a mound of strewn pillows and an overturned table to reach the television, wanting to turn it off annoying light. He thought to himself how much easier his life would be if he just moved away. Maybe somewhere nice in the west… Japan just sighed heavily again and cast a final glance at the news before switching it off.

_And this just in, hurricane Sandy has finally impacted on the east coast, devastating hundreds. Power outages and floods have now spread to- _

The broadcast hadn't even finished by the time Japan, not even bothering to grab his coat, ran out of his house, the sliding screen door still open wide.

America was ripped out of his sleep with the sound of a nearby door slamming. He rubbed his eyes furiously and managed to sloppily push his glasses on, just in time to see a very unhappy looking Japan standing in the doorway.

"Japan, dude, what the hell are you doing here?" America tried to prop himself up on an elbow, but cringed when he felt a searing pain almost like his skull was splitting in two.

"I just got back… from coming here… the first time…" Japan huffed, clearly out of breath from rushing over to America's house. "And then… I look at the television to see that… you got hurt…again…"

Japan leaned exhaustedly on the door frame, his breathing uneven. He pointed angrily at America, before staggering over like a drunk to the brunette's bed side. If he had the energy, he would definitely be scolding the taller man right now.

"Dude… I'm fine." America laughed whole heartedly, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Japan stood up straight and watched worriedly as America's body scrunched up into a fetal position and a tiny patch of blood spattered onto the man's sheets.

"America! This is not 'fine'!" Japan folded his arms across his chest and scowled slightly at the sight of the nation coughing lightly with a thin line of blood trailing from his mouth, but yet still succeeding in flashing Japan a weak smile.

"But, Japan! Come on! It was just a little storm, and I'll be better in no time!" America sat up quickly, but let out a little squeak as more pain shot down his spine. With this, Japan raised an eyebrow, questioning whether or not America really was 'fine'. After all, he had dealt with several severe natural disasters in past years, so he knew perfectly well of the effects that it could have on the country's body.

For a split second, Japan thought of leaving and just let America fight through it on his own. But, he couldn't leave America all alone in this state. What if he decided to move around and he passed out somewhere? Deep down, Japan knew that he couldn't leave, even if he tried. He… he owed this to America, not just as a fellow nation, but as a…friend.

_"Hey, Japan, dude! I heard about everything that happened to you! Are you alright?!" America rushed over to Japan, who had passed out in the middle of his living room._

_"Huh?" Japan mumbled wearily. He didn't remember anything except pacing back and forth, considering what to do about the aftermath of the recent earthquake when suddenly he felt dizzy. After that, everything went black. _

_"DUDE! Listen to me!" America gripped tightly at Japan's shoulders and shook him fiercely. _

_"Amer-ica…" Japan whined pathetically, trying to get America to stop touching him _and _to get him to stop shaking him after just waking up. "America, please…"_

_Realizing what Japan was hoping to accomplish, America let go of him, apologizing rapidly. This was a very, very strange thing for Japan. Never before had he seen the tall nation so serious and so… concerned. Did he actually come to… see if he was ok?_

_"Japan. I heard about the earthquake and everything, but I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry, and then this huge tsunami came and-"_

_"Tsunami?!" That was what made him faint. Japan's clouded memory was slowly recollecting, each piece inching its way into a much larger picture. The screams… Japan could hear the screams of everyone who had gotten hurt, who had lost their houses, no, their _homes. _And the screams of those who had lost their lives were the absolute worst…_

_"America… I feel sick…" Japan cried out, a line of tears spilling from his usually emotionless brown eyes. Why did these terrible things have to happen?_

_"It's gonna be okay, dude. I'm here for ya!" America smiled cheerfully, giving his usual 'hero' thumbs up to add extra reassurance. "I promise I'll stay as long as you need!"_

Japan remembered that day so clearly. The day that he had suffered just like America was right now. The dark haired man knew that he had to be there for America, just like when the brunette had been there for him all those years ago.

"America, I need you to lie down. Now." Japan glared at the spot where America used to be resting. America looked over his shoulder to follow Japan's gaze, before smiling carelessly.

"Haha! What do I need to do that for, dude? I told you I'm fine!"

"Sit." Japan stared directly into America's peppy blue eyes, his focused gaze not wavering in the least bit. The corners of America's mouth twitched when he laughed feebly and he descended into the spot that Japan had commanded. He was truly afraid of what would happen if he didn't listen. "Hmph. That's better."

Japan turned around and began walking out the door when America called after him. A weird hint of something echoed in his voice. Something like… fear?

"Wait! Japan! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" America yelled out, fumbling with a layer of sheets. Once he was able to push away the annoying fabric, he tried to stand, but flailed uselessly and ended up in a coughing mess on the floor.

"America! I told you-"

"I don't care! You can't leave too…" America sobbed quietly at that last sentence, as if it pained him to say it. Too? That meant that someone had come before Japan and had just left…

"Baka! Back in bed, now!" Japan scolded him harshly. Why did America have to be so stubborn?

"But- but you were going to leave! What did you want me to do?"

"I'm not going to just leave you! I need to see if you have any medicine to help you get over this. You're a mess, and medicine would at least make this a bit more bearable."

"Oh… so… you're gonna come back, right?" America gripped the edges of the bed firmly, and with great effort, he managed to haul himself back onto the bed.

"Of course. Please, just… sit already."

Over the course of the next week, Japan stayed at America's house. Whenever America needed help, Japan was there right away. Whenever America decided to be an idiot and get up, even though he was in no condition to be walking around, Japan was there to force him make into the bed.

However, on the seventh day, Japan merely watched America step out of bed and wander around the house.

"Wait, so you're just gonna let me walk around?" America asked skeptically when Japan made no move to stop the man.

"Yes… you've been in bed for quite a while now. You should be ok…"

"Woo, finally! I get to move!" America hollered happily, making a move to hug Japan.

"Don't you dare-"

"Awww, come on!" America embraced Japan in a bone crushing hug, laughing manically like his normal self. When Japan was finally released, he felt like yelling at the man, but he knew that America wouldn't listen. At least Japan knew for a fact that America was back to his usual self. But something was still bothering Japan. Something that America had said the very first day.

"America?" Japan cut off the man's mini celebration, earning a sad look from the American.

"Please don't tell me that I have to go back to bed."

"No, don't worry… it's not that. It's something that I've been meaning to ask you since I arrived a week ago…" Japan mumbled. He shouldn't have brought it up. If America had been reduced to _tears_ last time, how would he react with Japan asking him now?

"Sure! Ask me anything, dude!"

"Well, it's about what you meant when you… told me not to leave you alone." He silently prayed that America wouldn't get mad at him for asking. "You said, 'You can't leave too.'"

"Ha… well, that was just because… Britain had just left before you did… he said he was going to stay…"

Crap. Japan could already see the tears welling up in the other man's eyes. He shouldn't have brought it up; he shouldn't have brought it up! He should have known that asking would only hurt America more, and he had just gotten better, too.

"I'm so sorry, America… I shouldn't have…"

"Nah! It's alright, dude! Trust me, I'm fine-"

America was suddenly stopped by the sound of a door squeaking open and lightly being closed up again. Both nations looked at each other confusedly, neither of them having a clue of who it could possibly be. But when they looked around the corner, America's face lit up and he went running.

"IGGGYYY!"

"Huh? America what are you doing up-" Britain started, his normally angry tone could easily be heard in his voice, but he was suddenly swept off his feet by a certain excited American.

"Dude! Why the hell did you leave me?! I woke up and you weren't there anymore!"

"Of course I wasn't there you git! I was busy cleaning up the stupid mess that had happened in your sad excuse for a country!" Britain growled, but smiled ever so slightly when America hugged him tighter.

Japan merely stood in the doorway awkwardly. He had helped his friend, so now he could leave without feeling guilty. Maybe it was a good time to slip out before America noticed; not that he would really care now that Britain was there.

On the way back to his house, Japan smiled to himself. He now held a sense of pride that he had helped the man, just like America had assisted him. Surely he would just be able to go home (finally) and maybe relax for once-

"JAPAN!" A voice cried out as a man tackle-hugged the nation to the ground. And it was none other than Japan's wonderful brother, South Korea.

"Get off me!" Japan yelped helplessly, forcing his way out of his brother's vice grip. Japan's face was flushed red with frustration. How did Korea manage to just pop up everywhere?!

"Fine! And bye, Japan! I'll let China know you said hi!" South Korea jumped up quickly and ran off before his brother could find out about the mess he had left inside the house. Japan dared a glance at his house, which was practically _destroyed_.

"KOREA!"

* * *

**Ok, I'm not going to say too much, but here you go:**

**In Hetalia terms, I believe that Japan would be the nice guy that would come out and help America after a natural diaster like this, and Britain would help just because he we all know that deep down, he cares.**

**And sorry if South Korea is a little OOC. I'm not really familiar with his character, ****_at all._**** But I know that he's supposed to be hyper and clingy, so this is how he turned out.**

**Finally, (sorry about the rant, people) I apologize that it's a bit rushed towards the end, but I wrote it a 2 am and I really just wanted to get it over with and sleep...**


End file.
